Story 2
Here comes a candle to light you to bed, '' ''And here comes a chopper to chop off your head! April 1 2014 Evangeline wakes up to an invitation from Virginia. She goes to Virginia's mansion and meets with Cartwright, Virginia's whip. Virginia sits both of them down and brings out an old box of silver coins. She tells them the story of Judas Iscariot, who was paid 30 pieces of silver to betray Christ. The coins are said to contain power, and Virginia says that she's used them several times over the years. The Tremere used to have the coins, but Flavius took them from the Tremere a long time ago. It was the Tremere that sank the ship that Flavius used to come to the new world, not knowing that Flavius had given the coins to Virginia to hide for him. He's been in torpor in the Gulf of Mexico ever since. She says that someone raided two of her hiding places, and now six of the coins have been stolen. She gives two coins both Cartwright and Eve, and tells them to hide them and keep them safe for her. Eve agrees to the task and takes her two coins with her to the Factory. Julian spends the early evening at an art function, and then decides to go out to the Factory. Lawrence meets with the Malkavians at the new Malkavian Chantry in the ice cream parlor where he gets the gossip from the last court held by the Prince. He gets a call from Harlequin, who asks him to meet with two members of Clan Giovanni recently arrived to the city. He leaves the Malk Chantry and goes to the bar where the Giovanni seem to be setting up shop. The meeting with Donatella and Valentino goes pretty well, and Lawrence even warns them that they seem to be setting up in Lupine Territory. They are quite alarmed at the news, and say that they will remedy the situation. Lawrence then goes to Satchmo's where he has an open mike night scheduled. He meets a young singer named Gloria, and offers her a standing gig at the club. When Eve gets to the factory she puts her coins in the safe in the manager's office, and then meets with Colin and Aidan. There are two new Nosferatu in the city playing with an x-box in the VIP room. Aidan eagerly joins with Twist and D.J. much to Eve's disgust. Colin meets a new Vampire at the bar who introduces himself as Stephan Stephan almost crushes Colin's hand during a handshake, which makes Colin suddenly wary of the new arrival. Eve introduces herself to Stephan and gives him a tour of the club. Stephan seems very interested in the city's vampire population and asks many questions, though he refuses to indulge anything about himself. Colin calls Lawrence and tells him about the new stranger, and Lawrence tells Colin to keep him there until he can meet with them. Lawrence soon arrives, and meets with Stephan. Stephan doesn't stay long past Lawrence's arrival, so Eve and Colin escort him from the premises. After he leaves, they discover that he was obfuscated the entire time at the club, and that he was a Nosferatu. Eve sends a picture of him to Virginia and she confirms that Stephan is indeed Flavius. Virginia warns Eve that Flavius is extremely powerful and he could be right there in the room with them, and they would never know it. After talking to Virginia, Eve panics about the coins and takes them from the safe so she can hide them in a better place. Wed, April 2 2014 Aidan wakes for the evening and spends time working on his custom bike. Lawrence hacks into a computer he stole from some Setites and gets information about their business interests. He goes to a house known as belonging to the Snakes and sets himself up on a roof across the street for a stakeout. When Evangeline is getting ready to go out for the night, Gloria asks for Wed nights off so she can sing. Eve tells her it's okay and then she heads out to the Twilight Club. Colin contacts his paranormal investigators and they tell him things have been crazy. After finishing with his bike for the night, Aidan calls up a friend and while talking he hears on the news about another body being found at the University. The victim was withered unnaturally, and cause of death is unknown. It's the third body to be found like this in two years. Aidan decides to call Colin about it, and they meet up to try to investigate. Lawrence gets a text from Isis during his stakeout. She joins up with him on the roof and they compare notes about Setite movements. After awhile they see two guys leave the house and put something in a truck. They decide to follow the 2 men in Isis's car. Eve arrives at Elysium and she is greeted by Wilfred, Marguerite, Pinch and Jake. She meets a new Nosferatu by the name of Fab. Jake asks Eve about the new arrival to town, Stephen. Eve tells them about meeting Stephen, but doesn't let on that he is really Flavius. When Eve asks if anyone else has met Stephen, or has any news, Jake calls Freddie to see if any of the anarchs know anything, but is unable to come up with any information. Eve is surprised to learn that Marguerite knows about her friendship with Danior. Turns out that the Toreador have been gossiping about the relationship for quite awhile and Eve protests that she and Danny are just friends. It doesn't look like anyone believes her though. Aidan and Colin meet up at Money Makers and then head out to the morgue. On the way, Colin gets a call from Huey (of the paranormal research team) about a job gone bad. A team member named Mark was attacked during an investigation and is now in the hospital. Colin and Aidan decide to check it out, thinking that the morgue will wait. Huey tells them that St Marius Animal Shelter burned down in 1984 and has quite a reputation for haunting. When Colin and Aidan get to the hospital they find Mark is covered in animal bites and scratches. Colin uses his Auspex to see what happened to Mark in the shelter ruins, and he sees that Mark barely survived being mauled by something they couldn't see. Before leaving, Colin feeds Mark a drop of his blood. Lawrence and Isis follow the moving truck to an apartment complex. The truck stops in front of a building, the two men get out, and one guy goes into the building while the other opens up the truck. Lawrence cloaks both him and Isis with his obfuscate powers so they can move in closer to see what is happening. The man comes out of the building with 4 women being held captive, and he puts the women in the back of the truck. Lawrence and Isis sneak into the truck with the women before the men close up the truck. One of the men rides in back with the women, keeping a gun trained on them for the entire ride. Lawrence and Isis wait quietly for the truck to arrive at the final destination. After a half an hour they are still driving along the highway. Eve leaves Elysium and meets up with Danior for a night of gambling at the Riverboat. While there, they see the Libertines, who seem to have had a new member named Freddie join the group. Hannibal stops to talk with Eve and Danny and introduces them to the rest of the group. He invites them to join them, but Eve and Danny decline. After going their separate ways, Danny pulls a scam with Eve on an old gentleman who had been winning big the whole night. Danior steals his money while Eve provides a distraction. Eve and Danny then decide to go out for a bite in the French Quarter and leave the Riverboat. April 3 2014 ' Place holder. Lawrence discovers the Setite nest within the Jupiter Club. Spies on it. Danior brings eve back to his Vardo, she meets his big Gypsy family. Julian and Aidan infiltrate the morgue to get a sample from the body of the student who had his life apparently drained from him. 'April 4 2014 Place holder. Regs went to elysium, then to Colin's bookshop, then to try to get into the church. Eve and Aidan are burned by soulfire when they try to cross inside. Aiden goes bowling and plays against Eddie. Eve tags along. 'April 5 2014' Lawrence spots a couple of gangbangers tagging the Ice Cream Shop wth setite symbols. He follows them to the Jupiter Club. Eve also discovers the Factory was likewise tagged and so was The Abbey. The whole group gets together and goes to the Jupiter Club. Aiden charms a guy in the parking lot into watching the cars when they enter. A fight breaks out, during which the customers are gassed with a hallucinigon and the doors are locked. Eve summons her tenticles but loses control over them and is almost dragged into the Abyss by them. The others manage to defeat the setites, destroying most of them while Lawrence diableries their leader Saphra. April 9 2014, Wed aka "Fun With Strippers" Aidan starts his night off at Money Maker's, and calls Colin to meet him there at the strip club. While chatting with Pinkie, he see's Sam Boucher argueing with another guy. After the guy leaves, Aidan chats with Sam for awhile while he waits for Colin to arrive. Aidan asks if everything is ok, and Skinner tells him it's just family squables. Evangeline goes home after staying with Virginia for a few nights to heal, and checks on the coins. After seeing them safe, she gets Gloria to do her hair and make up while she calls Colin. Lawrence goes to the factory on a stake out to look for Dr. John. He sees Nails, Jake, Dolores, Icepick and Black Francis arrive and go into the VIP section. Larry decides to obfuscate and follow them. Colin is heading out to Money Makers to meet Aidan, when he answers Eve's phone call. She tells him she has a surprise for him and convinces him to pick her up at her haven. When Colin arrives, Eve gets in the car and gives him an address. She's practically bouncing with excitement, but refuses to tell Colin what the surpise is. After a little while, they arrive at a modest apartment building, and they get out of the car. Eve leads Colin to the building and shows him the name plate on one of the mailbox's. To his surpise, he reads Annabelle's name. Colin is unsure about what to do, wondering if she's home or not, when Eve decides to speed things up and knocks on Annabelle's door. After a moment, she opens the door and Colin comes face to face with his lost love for the first time in years. Eve says hello to her, and still excited for the reunion, motions Colin to the door. To Eve's surprise, Annabelle acts very cool towards Colin, slinging several verbal barbs his way. Colin gets a bad feeling and takes a moment to read her aura, discovering to his horror, that she's been possessed by a demon. Colin mentally sends a message to that effect to Eve, and Eve quickly decides that they need to get out of there. Colin retreats from the building as well, not knowing how to help his lost love. April 10 2014, Thursday aka "Just A Really Bad Night" When Evangeline opens her eyes Thursday night, she sees the shadows moving in the corner of the bed canopy above her- someone spying on her using the abyss. She glares up at the shadow and tells the person to get lost. The shadows return to normal, and Eve senses that no one is there anymore. She checks on the coin's hiding spots to be safe, and as she holds one of the coins, she just suddenly knows that if she holds one of the coins, that no one would be able to scry on her. A little spooked, she hides the coin away again, and leaves to go hunting at the Factory. Colin wakes up to find Pinkie next to him in bed reading ''Twilight. ''Colin gets an uneasy feeling when he notices a bottle of glitter next to some glue on the nightstand. He gets up and looks in the mirror and finds out that he's aquired a certain sparkle to his features. Irritated, Colin sets the damn book on fire with a fire ball and then gets cleaned up to go out to the Factory. Lawrence wakes up at Tinker's house to find her in a more agitated state. Tinker calls her poker buddies over to the house so that Lawrence can get a meal. Lawrence wins a couple hands of poker before he excuses himself to hunt some more. He decides to feed at the Factory as well. A band called the Black Shrouds is playing at the Factory tonight, and several kindred are in the VIP section when Eve arrives, including Bran, Dax and Danior. Jack the Samedi is also there with his new companion, Jane, though only Lawrence is aware of them at first. Eve sits down next to Danny, and Dax is soundly beating Bran in a impromptu game of Blackjack. Dax asks about Colin, and Eve tells him he's on the way over. Bran tells Larry about June and Cleo, two gangrel with suspected ties to the Sabbat, who are rumored to be making trouble. Eve hears them, and tells about what she remembers about the Ahrimane bloodline with rumored connections to a golf course out in lupine territory. After Colin arrives, Danny asks Eve about the fun she had the night before. Eve tells him about Colin ditching her at the strip club with no way to get home. Colin snaps and confesses to being robbed by the stripper. Bran perks up at the revelation, and starts typing in his cell phone so fast that his finger blur, smirking the entire time. Colin and Aidan decide to go out and get some air. When they reach the parking lot, an explosion goes off in the warehouse across the street, and the building goes up in flames. Colin and Aidan are both able to master their fear of the fire, and as they watch, more and more people from inside the Factory come out to gawk at the spectacle. April 10th - Continued aka "And It Just Gets Worse" Inside the building, the kindred in the VIP area hear the explosion over the music, and they leave the building to see what is going on. Eve calls her head of security, Mike and asks if he knows anything about the building. Mike assures her that it's ok because "He wasn't keeping anything in that one," and that he thought the building used to be a clothing factory that made tee shirts. As the coterie watch the flames, Aidan gets a bad feeling that it might just be a distraction for something else. The others agree and head back into the factory to make sure everything is ok. Aidan goes around back to the employee entrance with Mike, and they see that the back door has been propped open. They hurry inside. Colin heads back into the main entrance, and see's that most of the people have left the building, and only some straglers remain. He scans the crowd with his supernatural senses, looking for vampiric auras, and sees a gang banger (Tech-9) with a gun in his hands. Colin yells "Gun!" at the last of the crowd to get them running, and then uses his blood magic to pull the guy's legs out from under him. Eve and Danny see that he has the punk under control and continue towards the security room. When they get there, Aaron and a security guy are watching the moniters. Aaron tells Eve that someone is vandalizing the VIP area, and Eve tells Aaron to stay put while she goes to handle it. Lawrence continues to scout around outside the building, and not seeing any of his friends, decides to head back into the building. Eve and Danny rush to the VIP room to find a redneck (Herbie) dousing everything in gasoline. Eve tries to dominate the guy to surrender, but he's able to resist her command. Instead the guy drops the gas can and starts to shift into a werewolf. Colin, Aidan and Mike rush into the room with some security guards, but as the man changes into a wolf, the mortals freak out and run. Herbie attacks Eve, severely mauling her and tries to escape by jumping over the balcony. Aidan jumps after him, landing on the werewolf's back and biting him. Colin and Lawrence both join in the fight, each getting their own taste of lupine vitae. Eve sends a shadow over the railing to grab Herbie around the neck, but isn't able to hold him long, as he shreds her shadows to pieces with his claws. Danny sends a swarm of rats to hamper the werewolf, and eventually the coterie is able to bring him down. They bring both of the intruders upstairs to one of the offices and question Tech-9. Herbie starts to regenerate, but he is put down again when Eve hits him in the head. Once they are sure he's dead, they go back to questioning the little punk. Eve uses her visicitude powers to melt the guy's skin around his hands and feet, fusing everything together, so that he can't run. Tech-9 reveals that they were hired by some Sabbat to hit the Factory. When pressed for details, he reveals one is named Jules, but that he never got the name of the guy. Danny perks up at Jules' name, and Eve tells him she that she warned him that she was a crazy bitch. Danny just shrugs. Meanwhile, Colin reads the punk's mind and gets a picture of Remy. He tells Eve his suspicions, and Eve flips out. She tells them to make sure that they kill the guy when they're done, and leaves by herself. Lawrence gets the contact number Tech-9 has been using to contact Jules, and calls it. The number goes straight to a voice mail, and he leaves a message pretending to be Tech-9. Once that is done, they try to decide what to do with the Sabbat spy, and Aidan convinces the others to turn him over to the sherriff. Harlequin arranges a pick up for the punk with Lawrence when he calls. Danior gets Colin to agree to share any information he gets about Jules, and tells him he will pass along anything that he learns as well. After awhile, Lawrence gets a phone call from Tech-9's contact number. Expecting it to be Jules, he answers and gets reemed by the guy on the other end of the line. When Lawrence asks for help, the guy just laughs at him and warns him to get out of town. After a moment, the guy seems to realize he's not talking to Tech-9 and hangs up. April 10th continued: "Seriously!?" Evangeline hunts in the Regulators domain, and then sits in a small park while she heals some of the damage done by the werewolf. While in the park, she gets a phone call from Cartwright warning her that the city's homeless have been disappearing in large numbers in the past few nights. In return, she lets him know about the Sabbat hit on the Factory. She decides to head back to the club and has a quick chat with Mike regarding the items he is storing in nearby warehouses. Turns out he's a fence, but he promises to not let his extra carricular activites affect the legitimate business of the factory. Eve decides to ignore the problem of Remy for the moment, and instead see what she can find out about the missing homeless. She makes a stop at the chop shop and asks them to let her know if they hear anything about the problem. Then she goes to the park where she knows she can find some homeless camps and hangs out with the people there for awhile. She finds out that someone dissapeared from shore of the nearby creek, and decides to take a walk to see if she can find something, thinking that she might make good bait, and that she can handle anything that comes her way. She walks for awhile and then is shocked when several shadow arms erupt from the creek and pull her in the water. The shadows drag her upstream, and she sees Flavius swimming in the water towards her. Flavius looks at her, shrugs and then starts to drink. Eve escapes at the last moment by transforming into shadows and running. She ends up in an alley, and sees a young guy smoking a cigarette on the fire escape above her. Starving, she attacks him and loses her self in a hunger induced frenzy. Eve kills the entire family inside the apartment before coming out of the frenzy, and when she finally is in control again, she calls Danior for help. Danior sends Dax to her at the apartment, and Dax promises to clean everything up in return for a major boon. Eve agrees and Dax sends her on her way. Eve goes to Danny's vardo to spend the day. (See Short Story: Aftermath)